


Insomnia Might Not Be A Bad Thing After All

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, confessing, season 12 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean and Cas can't sleep at night. Another 12x12 coda.





	

Dean was laying awake in bed, although he should have been asleep by now. It was probably around midnight, but he hadn't bothered to check. It had been one of those days where not much had really happened for him, since Sam had volunteered to hunt by himself for the day. He'd insisted, since he was the only one of the three not to be put under a spell or almost killed by a poison lance recently.

Cas was staying with them too, even though he'd originally been against it. Still, Dean had been the one to finally convince him that with all that was happening, the bunker was the safest place for him. After all, he wasn't even back to full power. 

"You know you need to, Cas," he'd said. "Look at you, you're still not able to do anything," Dean had paused, thinking, "angelic."

"Yes, but I still have things to do. Things that require me to be out here instead of with you." 

"Do I really have to argue about this with you? I'm more than okay with picking you up and forcing you into the car. Don't think I won't."

That had earned him a few strange looks, but he still brushed it off, almost acting like he hadn't said anything. Finally, he'd said in a lower tone, "I mean, you know, just come with us." Cas agreed after that, although it was almost like he were feeling forced and didn't really want to.

It was slightly awkward in the car. Nobody was even speaking to one another. Sam did try to start a conversation, but after a while, he gave up. It got even worse when Dean turned on the radio, almost too loud. "Anything to say, Sammy?" he asked when he saw Sam watching him.

"No." They made it through the rest of the ride in silence. 

Now, Dean was finding it impossible to sleep. The recent events of the past few days had managed to linger in his head, keeping him awake against his will. He almost couldn't take it. After another minute or so, he finally got up and headed towards the library, not really thinking about where he was going. 

When he did reach the library, he saw a light on at one of the tables. There was a book there, too, open to the middle and not looking like it was being read. In a chair in front of it was Cas, who was sitting by himself and looking at the book, not really reading it. 

He didn't even notice Dean until he was closer, and turned to face him, looking almost relieved to see somebody else. "Hello, Dean," he said.

"Hey." Dean pulled out the seat next to him. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

"I am tired, yes, but I can't seem to fall asleep. I assumed reading would keep me occupied, yet I can't find anything remotely interesting in this book." Looking at it one last time, Cas shut it, pushing it aside. "Do you always have this problem?"

"Depends. Why, you don't like it all that much?" Dean smirked.

"It simply feels very human. I'm not used to it at all." Cas sighed. "I still feel weak. I can only hope to heal soon."

"I know Cas, I know. It sucks." Dean shrugged. "Just be lucky you haven't had this issue your whole damn life. I swear, I'm so goddamn sleep deprived."

"I suppose I am lucky, then. What's keeping you awake, though, Dean?"

"I dunno, but I just can't stop thinking about stuff. I mean, I've been hit with some memory loss spell, you've almost died, you haven't gotten any leads on Satan's kid, and we just killed a prince of hell. Too damn much."

"I can see that." Cas put a hand on his shoulder. "But this is your life. Don't you expect things like this?"

"Never thought about it." Dean waved it away dismissively. "Hey, you want a beer or a coffee? I could use some."

"Dean." Cas gave him a disapproving look. "That's the last thing you need. If anything, you should be in bed, even if you can't sleep."

"I just was. It nearly drove me crazy, just laying there. I'm not going back to bed unless I have to, okay? Now do you want anything before I change my mind?" Dean was already going towards the kitchen. 

"I'll have some coffee, then." Dean nodded and went to go make some. 

When he returned, he was carrying two coffees and a beer. He put a coffee in front of Cas, who took a quick sip. Meanwhile, Dean was already pouring some beer into his own coffee. Seeing Cas's questioning look, he said, "What? It's not bad." 

"Alright, then. Although I can safely assume you're going to be quite exhausted in a matter of hours, I'll let you do it as much as you'd like to."

"You better." Dean paused. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Around 1:00 AM, I believe. Have you really been awake all this time?"

"Yeah." Dean took a sip of his coffee-beer, sighing contentedly after. "I already feel more awake."

"Not by much, it seems. You still appear to be tired." Cas shrugged when he saw Dean watching him. "I can read it based on your body language."

"Yeah, okay, Psychology Major. Didn't ask for your opinion though."

"It's not exactly psychology, Dean. I've known you for a very long time, so I can identify when you're feeling a certain way. Such as right now. You appear to be stressed out, for clear reasons, and there's something on your mind, and it's clearly been there for some time."

"If I tell you, will you shut up? All I want to do is either fall asleep or wake up with this." He poured a little more beer into his coffee. "So will you?"

"Yes, Dean, but you most likely won't tell me."

"Sure I will, Cas, I'll do it now. So, yeah, I guess there's something bothering me, and I guess it's been on my mind. It's just been bothering me because of how it happened, and the timing just was wrong for it to happen when it did." Dean paused, thinking he was hearing something. "Can we do this somewhere that isn't here? I don't want Sammy to wake up and get in on this."

"I suppose that's doable, Dean. Where do you feel is private?"

"Just follow me, okay? Don't ask any more questions."

Dean led Cas to the Impala, getting in the front without starting the car. Cas joined him, sliding into the passenger seat.

"So, ever since you almost died, I've been thinking about what you said, you know? That little speech that you gave, the one where you said you loved.... I don't know if you meant me, Mom, or Sammy, or somebody else I have no freaking idea you know. Still, it's driving me crazy because you weren't clear about who you were talking to." Dean took a moment to calm down. 

"If you wanted to know, Dean, all you had to do was ask. I will tell you anything you want to know." Cas put a hand on his arm, slowly moving it up and down like it would help him to calm down.

"Okay, then who was that for? And not just the 'I love you,' the entire damn thing. Be honest." 

"Well, the beginning, about how this has been the best part of my life, was for every one of you. You, Sam, even Mary have all made me better, different. You made me into a new person, one who feels things and doesn't just blindly follow orders. However, the part about love was only directed at one of you." Dean watched him, waiting. He was slowly getting closer to Cas without realizing it, and now he was so close that he could see just how blue his eyes were and more. 

"Who?" he finally got out. Cas was getting closer to him, little by little, and for a moment Dean could barely breathe. 

"You." Cas whispered the word, and Dean really did forget to breathe for a moment. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd reached out and grabbed the angel's tie, pulling him even closer. Dean was smiling as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, saying "Should have told me sooner, goddamnit." He sounded softer now.

"I would have," Cas admitted, "but I assumed you didn't feel the same way." His finger was lightly tracing Dean's face and lips. "Do you?"

"Actually, yeah," Dean admitted, moving his hand to the back of Cas's neck. He was lightly holding it there, making the angel look him in the eye. "I do, Cas."

"Show me." Cas was slightly smirking, but the look in his eye said that he was actually serious about it. "I don't fully believe you, Dean Winchester."

"Shut up." Then Dean actually kissed him, pouring all of his emotion into it. Within seconds Cas had responded, kissing him back so passionately and lovingly that Dean took a moment before resuming the kiss. Cas was practically turning to jelly, the way he was holding onto Dean. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Dean asked, "Believe me now?"

"Completely." They kissed again, and Dean couldn't help but think that Cas had been made for this, the way he was moving. He'd already gotten lost in the kiss, and it was the last thing he remembered before actually falling asleep.

When he woke up, Cas's arms were wrapped around him, and the angel was smiling down at him. Cas had even taken off his trench coat and covered him with it while he slept. "Hey," he said, yawning and reaching up to kiss him after. "Nice blanket."

"Yes, it is." Cas's smile brightened. It was a lot like watching the sun rise, Dean thought. "You fell asleep while we were kissing, you know."

"There's a first." Dean chuckled. "Y'know, I'm actually glad that I couldn't sleep last night. And that I got you to stay here."

"As am I." Cas reached for his hand. "We really should have done this sooner, though."

"You literally just read my mind." Dean smiled, kissing him one more time before they got out of the car.


End file.
